narutorpgislandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aorai Takahane
|Geburtstag= 19. Mai 3 v.K. |GrößeI= 152,2 - 166,7 cm |GrößeII= 178 cm |GrößeIII= |GewichtI= 43,6 - 58,3 kg |GewichtII= 67,5 kg |GewichtIII= |Blutgruppe= A |Bijū= |Familie= Kirai Takahane (Vater) |Clan= 18px|link= Takahane-Clan |Zugehörigkeit= |Ninja-ID= CL6058 |RangI= Chūnin |RangII= |RangIII= |Genin= 12 Jahre |Chūnin= 14 Jahre |Jōnin= |Kekkei Mōra= |Kekkei Tōta= |Kekkei Genkai= |Naturen= |Team= Team Yuzui |Partner= Kuchimaru |Nutzer= UchihaFanatic }} Aorai Takahane ist ein Ninja aus Kumogakure und Mitglied des Takahane-Clans. Zusammen mit Hitomi Niji und Nobuo Tetsurin bildet er ein Team unter der Leitung von Yuzui. Aorai besitzt einen Falken namens Kuchimaru. Persönlichkeit Aorai ist häufig impulsiv und unnachgiebig, was in starkem Kontrast zu seinen Teamkameraden Nobuo und Hitomi steht. Er besitzt großes Selbstbewusstsein und ist stets der Ansicht die richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aorai ist eine typische Kämpfernatur, der das Kämpfen liebt und sich oft überstürzt in solche hinein begiebt. Sein übersteigertes Selbstvertrauen führt häufig dazu, dass er seine Gegner im Kampf unterschätzt. Auch steigert er sich als Zuschauer sehr in Kämpfe hinein und feuert die Teilnehmer lautstark an. Trotz seiner äußerlich rüden Erscheinung sorgt sich Aorai sehr um das Wohlergehen seiner Freunde und besonders Kuchimaru. Aorai sieht sich als Anführer des Teams und wird schnell aggressiv und lautstark, wenn Nobuo seine Entscheidungen ablehnt. Beide streiten sich häufig über die Vorgehensweise während einer Mission, da Aorai immer den direkten Weg gehen will während Nobuo zur Vorsicht neigt. Er versucht sich bei jeder Gelegenheit als Anführer zu proklamieren, um seine Stärke zu verdeutlichen, was Nobuo jedoch konsequent ignoriert. Er erkennt Nobuo insgeheim als den Stärkeren der beiden an, würde es aus Stolz jedoch ihm gegenüber niemals zugegeben. Nobuo hingegen bewundert Aorais eisernen Willen. Trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Charakterzüge sind beide enge Freunde, die ihr Leben füreinander geben würden. Mit zunehmendem Alter werden auch die Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen weniger und Aorai beginnt mehr und mehr Nobuos Führungsposition anzuerkennen, auch wenn er ihm mit sarkastischen Äußerungen begegnet. Wie Nobuo ist auch Hitomi ein sehr wichtiger Mensch in Aorais Leben und er sieht sie wie eine Schwester. Er versucht häufig sie zu ermutigen und ihr Selbstvertrauen aufzubauen. Gegenüber Hitomi hat er einen starken Beschützerinstinkt, weiß aber trotzdem um ihre Fähigkeiten und das man sich um sie keine Sorgen machen muss. Aorai gehört zu den Personen, die von Hitomis Gefühlen für Saiki Uchiha wissen und versucht häufig Gelegenheiten zu schaffen, in denen die beiden allein sind. Nach Saikis Flucht aus Kumogakure und seiner Klassifizierung als Nukenin spendet er ihr lange Zeit Trost und sagt ihr nicht auf das Gerede der Leute über seinen Verrat zu hören. Sein ältester und engster Freund ist sein Falke Kuchimaru, mit dem er seit dessen Schlüpfen unzertrennlich ist. Aorai kümmerte sich bereits als Ei um ihn blieb drei Tage an dessen mutterlosem Nest, um ihn zu beschützen. Anschließend brachte er ihn nachhause und brütete Kuchimaru eigenhändig aus. Während Kuchimaru noch ein Jungvogel ist trägt Aorai ihn häufig auf seiner Schulter und später auf seinem Arm und putzt ihm oft das Gefieder. Kuchimarus Sicherheit hat für ihn oberste Priorität. Als er während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung im Wald des Grasschneiders verletzt wird, kocht Aorai vor Wut und will sofort mit ihm fliehen. Auch bei den Ausscheidungskämpfen will er zunächst auf seinen Kampf verzichten, um sich um dessen gebrochenen Flügel zu kümmern, bis sein Team ihn umstimmen kann. Aussehen und Veränderung Aussehen= Aorais hervorstechende Merkmale sind seine strubbeligen giftgrünen Haare und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen mit ihren schlitzförmigen Pupillen, die ihm ein sehr wildes Äußeres verschaffen. Dieser Eindruck wird noch verstärkt, wenn seine Nägel die Kampftechnik des Clans länger werden wie Klauen. Wie alle Mitglieder seines Clans trägt er zwei blaue Flügelsymbole an einer Stelle seines Körper, in seinem Fall waagerecht unter den Augen. Aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit zeigt sich Aorai meist mit einem schelmischen und selbstbewussten Grinsen im Gesicht. In seiner Kindheit trägt Aorai zu Akademiezeiten einen einfachen dunkelblauen Kapuzenpullover mit einem Falkenaugen auf der Brust und dazu eine hellgraue Hose und gewöhnliche Sandalen. thumb|125px|Aorai im Vierten Ninjaweltkrieg Nach seinem Abschluss an der Akademie besteht seine Kleidung als Genin aus einer schwarzen Kapuzenjacke mit einem orangen Stoffstreifen über dem Reißverschluss, hellgrauen Dreiviertelhosen und den typischen Sandalen von Kumogakure. Desweiteren hat Aorai über seine rechte Hand einen Lederhandschuh gezogen, auf dem sein Falke Kuchimaru landen und sitzen kann. Als Shinobi von Kumogakure trägt er den Stirnschutz des Dorfes mit schwarzem Stoff auf der Stirn. Mit 15 Jahren zu Beginn des Großen Sturmkrieges ähneln seine neuen Sachen seiner alten Kleidung in Farbwahl und Design. So trägt er nun eine schwarze Sportjacke mit neongelben Bund an den Ärmeln und der Tailee, darunter ein Netzshirt. Seine Hose ist nun ebenfalls schwarz wie seine Jacke. Da Kuchimaru in Aorais 15. Lebensjahr bereits ausgewachsen ist und somit zu schwer, um auf seinem Arm zu sitzen, trägt er seinen Lederhandschuh nicht mehr. Mit 19 Jahren ist Aorai deutlich gewachsen und härtere Gesichtszüge. Er trägt nun eine dunkelblaue Sportjacke, die auf der Brust v-förmig von den Schultern zur Mitte sowie an den Ärmel ein weißes Muster trägt. Seine Jacke hat er halb geöffnet, so dass der schwarze Rollkragenpullover darunter gut sichtbar ist. Seine schwarze Hose weist an den Seiten einen breiten dunkelblauen Streifen auf. Darunter trägt er schwarze Legging und nun Sandalen, die an Stiefel erinnern. Außerdem hat er nun einen neuen Stirnschutz mit weißem Stoff. Im Vierten Ninjaweltkrieg und der Mobilisierung der Shinobi-Allianz übernimmt auch Aorai die Standardkleidung aus Kumogakure, bestehend aus der Chunin-Weste, einem schwarzen ärmellosen Oberteil, passender Hose und weißen Knieschützern. Unter der normalen Uniform trägt er zusätzlich einen schwarzen Stretch-Suit. Seinen Stirnschutz ziert nun das Symbol der Shinobi-Allianz. |-|Veränderungen= Aorai Profilansicht 8.png|Aorai mit 8 Jahren Aorai Profilansicht 13.png|Aorai mit 13 Jahren Aorai Profilansicht 15.png|Aorai mit 15 Jahren Aorai Profilansicht 19.png|Aorai mit 19 Jahren Aorai Profilansicht 4NWK.png||Aorai im Vierten Ninjaweltkrieg Vergangenheit Kindheit Aorai wurde in Kumogakures Takahane-Clan geboren und half in seiner Kindheit seinem Vater bei der Aufzucht der Clan-Vögel. Im Alter von zehn Jahren fand er während einer Wanderung in den Bergen um das Dorf ein Vogelnest, welches von einer Schlange angegriffen wurde. Nachdem er die Schlange verscheucht hatte, blieb er dort, um das Ei bis zur Rückkehr des Muttervogels zu bewachen. Nach drei Tagen und Nächten fand ihn schließlich sein Vater erschöpft und müde und brachte ihn zusammen mit dem Ei zurück ins Dorf. Dort brühtete Aorai das Ei schließlich aus und taufte das geschlüpfte Küken "Kuchimaru". Auf der Akademie schwänzte er oft den Unterricht, um mit Kuchimaru durch die Berge zu streifen und mit ihm zu trainieren. Generell war ein unaufmerksamer und schwieriger Schüler. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Manabu, mit dem er den anderen Streiche spielte oder Ren verprügelte. Handlung Mission im Reich der heißen Quellen Nach seinem Abschluss an der Akademie wird Aorai zusammen mit Nobuo Tetsurin und Hitomi Niji der Jōnin Yuzui als Schüler unterstellt. Ein knappes Jahr nach seiner Gründung erhält das Team den Auftrag, den Geschäftsmann Yoshinobu Wakayama zurück in sein Dorf im Reich der heißen Quellen zu begleiten. Nach dieser Ankunft soll das Team Yoshinobu bis zu einer wichtigen Abstimmung über die wirtschaftliche Zukunft des Dorfes vor möglichen Attentaten des rivalisierenden Yamaguchi-Clans beschützen. Das Team trennt sich, um die Umgebung zu überprüfen und Aorai trifft kurze Zeit später auf das Oberhaupt des Yamaguchi-Clans in Begleitung von Team Kodate. Er will die Ninja angreifen, wird aber von Yuzui mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf gestoppt. Da es noch am selben Abend zu einem Attentat auf die beiden rivalisierenden Oberhäupter kommt, befiehlt Yuzui Aorai und Hitomi zu trainieren, während sie mit Nobuo Informationen im Dorf sammelt. Am Abend der Abstimmung versammeln sich die Bewohner des Dorfes im Tempel. Da ein erneuter Attentatsversuch befürchtet wird hält Yuzui ihre Schüler auf dem Tempelgelände in Position, wobei Aorai und Kuchimaru vom Dach aus die Umbegung beobachten sollen. Nachdem die Majin Gokyōdai ihren Angriff begonnen haben stürmt Team Kodate in den Wald hinein, um sie zu verfolgen. Aorai will ihnen nach, um zu helfen und verschwindet im Unterholz. Auf der Suche nach Ayame Uchiha und den anderen wird er plötzlich von Yoshifumis Kette umwickelt und schreit auf als er einen Stromstoß verpasst bekommt. Nobuo, der ihm aus Sorge nachgelaufen ist, folgt dem Schrei und findet Aorai am Boden liegend. Yoshifumi gibt sich nun zu erkennen und es beginnt der Kampf zwischen ihnen. Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|200px|Im Kampf gegen Team Shun Durch ihre Leistungen bei der Mission in Yu no Kuni beschließt Yuzui ihr Team für die Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung in Kusagakure anzumelden. Im Kusanagi no Mori bespricht das Team ihre Vorgehensweise für den zweiten Prüfungsteil wobei es zum Streit zwischen Aorai und Nobuo kommt. Aorai ist der Meinung möglichst schnell die verbleibenden Schriftrollen zu sammeln, während Nobuo es für wichtiger hält ihre Schriftrolle zu schützen. Nach einigen Tagen im Wald machen die drei unter einer großen Baumwurzel eine Pause und Nobuo begibt sich auf die Suche nach Trinkwasser. Derweil werden Aorai und Hitomi von einem Team aus Sunagakure angegriffen und Aorai muss sich gegen Shun und Susumu behaupten. Unterlegen packt Shun ihn am Hals und fragt ihn nach ihrer Schriftrolle. Kuchimaru versucht Aorai zu helfen, wird aber einfach beiseite geschlagen. Vor Wut kann sich Aorai befreien, doch auch mit Hitomis Hilfe haben sie keine Chance und werden von den Sunanin bis zum Hals unter die Erde gezogen. Erst im letzten Moment können sie vom zurückgekehrten Nobuo gerettet werden, der das Team besiegt. Später finden sich die drei im Turm des Waldes ein und bestehen die zweite Prüfung. thumb|left|200px|Aorai greift Ren an In den Ausscheidungskämpfen muss Aorai allein gegen Ren antreten, da Kuchimaru wegen Shun einen gebrochenen Flügel hat. Nachdem er das Gidori Ninpō: Nikushokuchō no Jutsu eingesetzt hat kann Aorai mehrere blitzschnelle Angriffe starten, die Ren aus allen Winkeln treffen und ihm stark zusetzen. Obwohl er lange Zeit die Oberhand hat wird ihm seine Selbstsicherheit letztlich zum Verhängnis. Während er weiterhin seine Angriffen ausführt studiert Ren seine Bewegungen und entwickelt eine Taktik, indem er in der ganzen Arena mithilfe von Kunai und Drahtseilen eine Art Netz baut. Als er sich darin verfängt zündet Ren eine, an der Wand hinter ihm platzierte, Kibakufuda. Durch die Wucht der Explosion wird Aorai Richtung Boden geschleudert und schlägt so hart auf, dass Ren ihn mit einem einfachen Schlag besiegen kann. Einen Monat später ist Aorai zusammen mit dem Rest seines Teams auf den Tribünen der Arena für die Finalrunde zu sehen. Durch seine Niederlage scheint Aorai Respekt für Ren gewonnen zu haben, da er ihn bei dessen Kampf gegen Minoru Tane anfeuert und sichtlich schockiert ist, als er verloren hat. Großer Sturmkrieg thumb|200px|Die Genin erfahren vom Ausbruch des Großen Sturmkrieges. Durch die Sondervollmachten wird Aorai zusammen mit Hitomi, Nobuo, Natsui, Mayui und Sayuri im Zuge des Großen Sturmkrieges ohne Prüfung zum Chūnin ernannt. Als der Raikage seinen Vater Kirai beauftragt eine Einheit zusammenzustellen und die Shinobi aus Kirigakure auszubremsen, meldet er sich freiwillig ihn zu begleiten. Obwohl Vater und Sohn zunächst in einen Streit über Aorais Unerfahrenheit geraten, wird er dennoch als Teil der Einheit ausgewählt. Aorai verlässt Kumogakure mit dem Rest der Einheit auf zahlreichen fliegenden Tieren in Richtung Ōkyūkaigan. In einem nahegelegenen Waldgebiet befiehlt Kirai die Landung und die Vorbereitung zahlreicher Fallen für einen Überfall auf die anrückenden Shinobi aus Kirigakure. Bei Sonnenuntergang erreicht eine erste Vorhut den Wald und löst eine der Sprengfallen aus. Daraufhin stürmen die Kumo-Nin aus ihren Verstecken, um den Feind überraschend anzugreifen. Im Verlauf des Kampfes wird Aorai von einem der Feinde überwältigt, doch kann Narai den Angreifer rechtzeitig töten. Als er jedoch selbst Sekunden später Ziel eines weiteren Kiri-Nin wird, stößt Aorai seinen Kameraden beiseite und rammt dem Gegner sein Kunai in die Brust. thumb|left|200px|Aorai wird sich des Ernstes des Krieges bewusst. Am Abend nach der Schlacht sitzt Aorai allein in seinem Schützengraben und betrachtet seine Hand, an der noch immer das Blut des getötetn Kiri-Nin klebt. Shō Takahane sucht ihn auf Wunsch seines Vaters auf und beglückwünscht ihn zu seiner Feuertaufe. Als Aorai fragt, ob es mit der Zeit leichter wird andere Menschen zu töten, entgegnet Shō, dass es lediglich leichter wird abzustumpfen und das er im Verlauf dieser Mission noch viele weitere Shinobi töten wird. Er gibt Aorai ein Tuch, um das Blut abzuwischen und lässt ihn dann wieder allein. In folgenden Tagen erreichen immer wieder feindliche Truppen den Wald und versuchen die Einheit herauszutreiben. Auch Aorai nimmt an den Scharmützeln teil und kämpft Seite an Seite mit Kuchimaru, Narai und Shō. Am Ende des vierten Tages ist er anwesend als mehrere Kameraden ein notdürftiges Massengrab für die Gefallenen ausheben. Da immer mehr Kumo-Nin ihr Leben verlorenen haben, gelangt Kirigakure zunehmend die Oberhand. Bei einem weiteren Gefecht kämpft Aorai an der Seite seines Vater und Shō als die Feinde mehrere rote Rauchsignale abfeuern und plötzlich den Rückzug antreten. Aorai wird kurz darauf von Kirai herangezogen und auf den Boden geworfen, um beide mit einer schützenden Erdmauer zu umgeben. Als sie die Ermauer wieder senkt sieht er, dass die gesamte Umgebung des Waldes und viele der anderen Shinobi von der Chakrakanone vereist wurden. Da die Truppen fast vollständig ausgelöscht wurden und eine erneuten Konfrontation nicht standhalten könnten, kehrt Aorai mit anderen nach Kumogakure zurück. Etwa sechs Monate nach seiner Mission ist Aorai gemeinsam mit Hitomi, Nobuo, Manabu und Miyai der Garnison der Festung Shikimon zugeteilt. Folgt Die Suche nach Yugito Nii Nach dem Zeitsprung erfährt man, dass Aorai zum Chūnin aufgestiegen ist. Außerdem ist Kuchimaru nun groß genug, dass Aorai auf ihm fliegen kann. Als Akatsuki beginnt die Jinchūriki zu jagen, sorgen sich Yugito Niis Schüler um sie. Als Hidan und Kakuzu sie verfolgen, beschließen Manabu, Ren und Hitomi sie zu suchen. Der Raikage schickt daraufhin Teams auf die Suche nach Yugito. Mithilfe von Aorai und Kuchimaru entdecken sie den zerstörten Kampfplatz. Kurz darauf erscheinen Yuzui und Tarashi, um die Gruppe an der weiteren Verfolgung zu hindern. Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Folgt Fähigkeiten Fähigkeiten= Aorai tritt in Kämpfen zusammen mit einem Partner Kuchimaru an. Im Gegensatz zum Inuzuka-Clan führt er seine Angriffe nicht simultan mit Kuchimaru aus, sondern verwickelt den Gegner allein in Nahkämpfe während sein Falke aus der Entfernung Unterstützung leistet. Ninjutsu Aorai verwendet Ninjutsu als Augangslage für den Kampfstil seines Clans. Er ist geübt im Umgang mit dem Henge no Jutsu und dem Einsatz des fortgeschrittenen Konbi Henge no Jutsu mit Kuchimaru. Er hat außerdem grundlegende Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit den Naturen Doton und . Takahane-Clan Hiden Aorai setzt in Kämpfen den Kampfstil des Takahane-Clans ein, bei dem er sich ein Adler blitzschnell auf seinen Gegner stürzt. Durch seine Geschwindigkeit, die er durch das Gidori Ninpō: Nikushokuchō no Jutsu erhält, kann er aus nahezu jedem Winkel angreifen und den Gegner mit scharfen Klauen verletzen. Vor dem Vierten Ninjaweltkrieg gelingt es ihm das Takagari Tenjakudan zu meistern, eine äußerst komplizierte Technik, die es ihm erlaubt das Chakra des Gidori Ninpō: Nikushokuchō no Jutsu in zwei messerscharfe Vogelköpfe an seinen Händen zu bündeln. Weiterhin kann er sich mit Kuchimaru in einen riesigen Greifen verwandeln und in dieser Form Wirbelstürme entfachen. Erweitertes Sehvermögen Als Takahane verfügt Aorai über ein enorm verbessertes Sehvermögen. Er ist in der Lage über mehrere Kilometer weit gestochen scharf zu sehen und als einziger der Ninja seines Jahrgangs selbst Bewegungen von Anbu aus Kirigakure zu erkennen. Weiterhin gewähren ihm seine Augen auch bei Nacht eine bessere Sicht, da sie Restlicht besser nutzen können. Körperliche Stärke Bedingt durch den 360°-Kampfstil hat Aorai schnelle Reflexe, eine hohe Sprungkraft, Schnelligkeit und Körperkraft. Seine schnellen Angriffe, bei denen er den Gegnern einen Schlag versetzt und sich dann schnell wieder entfernt, um aus einem anderen Winkel zuzuschlagen, lassen sich kaum vorhersagen und sind daher nur schwer auszuweichen oder abzublocken. Dank seiner Ausdauer ist Aorai in der Lage die kräftezehrenden Bewegungen über längeren Zeitpunkt durchzuhalten. Fähigkeiten-Parameter |-|Jutsuliste= : :Gidori Ninpō: Nikushokuchō no Jutsu :Gidori Ninpō: Taka Kiai |Tai=:Taka Toppa :Taka Tosshin :Takagari Tenjakudan |Gen= }} Vollendete Missionen Liste aller Kämpfe Siehe hier: Liste der Kämpfe von Aorai Takahane Trivia *青雷, Aorai (あおらい) ausgesprochen, bedeutet sowohl "Grüner Donner" als auch "Blauer Donner". *Aorai möchte einmal gegen seinen Sensei kämpfen, um seine Stärke unter Beweis zu stellen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mitglieder des Takahane-Clans Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumogakure Kategorie:Doton-Nutzer Kategorie:Yōton (Yang)-Nutzer